The Exchange Students
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: For Sapphire Black, her sixth year has promised to be nothing but torture. Her father is dead, and a friend accused of being a Death Eater, what could be good about it? Then the exchange students arrive. On a hiatus until I finish Unexpected Surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter has elected that his god sister, Sapphire Black, has been acting most peculiar in the two weeks she spent with them before their sixth year started. Not that she wasn't already peculiar. With her stark white hair, and icy blue eyes, she didn't look like a sixteen year old in the slightest. Add that to her refusal to talk about her mother, and the odd summer camp she attended, and you have one strange teenager.

He was currently trying to breach the topic with one Hermione Granger.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, it's not like her. She's been quiet as a mouse, and her eyes have this pained look to them."

"Harry, honestly, her father just _died_ for heavens sakes, of course she's not going to be acting normal!" Hermione snapped back at the boy who lived.

"But, Hermione..." "No, Harry, leave it be. I pity her more than words can say. She got a father only to lose him again. didn't you hear her say that her summer camp lost some campers as well?"

"No, actually, I didn't, maybe that's why she's acting so oddly."

"You know, it's really rude to talk about someone behind their back. If you want to know why I'm acting oddly, you should have just asked." Sapphire Black had spoken in a soft whisper from behind the two friends.

"Oh, Sapphire, I didn't even notice you there! how do you do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"There's this thing, Harry, it's really wonderful. It's called magic." Sapphire retorted, a gleam back in her eyes. "anyway, Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you that if we don't hurry up, we'll miss the train. Again."

**_-Time Skip-Time Skip-Time Skip-_**

**_Sapphire's POV_**

"Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy, I need the two of you in my office after the feast." Great. What did I do now? Dumbledore never ever wants to speak to me, the lonely little Black girl. As for Draco, I've no idea.

"Be Careful around him Sapphire, I think he's a Death Eater." Harry hissed in my ear as I followed Draco towards the hallway leading to the headmaster's office

Going to the headmaster's office was terribly awkward. Particularly with Draco of all people. Considering this summers events, I shouldn't be that concerned but still, Harry was convinced he was a Death Eater, and I had to know.

"Uh, Draco? Harry thinks your a Death Eater. I really don't agree, but..." I trail of, unsure of how to end the sentence.

Draco laughed. "No, Saffy, I'm not a Death Eater. It's a glamor. Old Voldieshorts thinks I'm on his side, but I'd never fight for someone who kills for fun."

I smiled at his use of my nickname. None of my Hogwarts friends called me that. but Draco did. Of course, he wasn't just a _Hogwarts_ friend.

"Ah, Ms. Black , Mr. Malfoy. So nice to see you did not strangle each other on the way here." The voice of Dumbledore seemed to come from nowhere. "Also reassuring that I chose the right people for this task."

I glanced at Draco. My own confusion was mirrored on his face.

"I see you are confused. You have every right to be. Now, this year, Hogwarts will be receiving some exchange students from Mr. Brunner's Academy For the Gifted."

My eyes widened as he said the name. Draco broke out into a grin and shouted loudly "YES!"

I giggled. This year got so much better in the last five minutes.

Dumbledore looked at us, confused. "Children, do you know these's people?"

From behind Dumbledore, my favorite voice in the world sounded, with just the right amount of teasing in his voice.

"I hope they know us. Otherwise I've been dating an impostor."

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! So here is another story for your enjoyment. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own this here plot. Along with Saffy. Other than that, all rights go to Uncle Rick, and Aunty Jenny. **

**Bye. Reviews are cherished**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saffy's POV**

I spun on my heel, a grin spreading across my face.

"Leo!"

"Snowbird!"

Alright, maybe I should explain. I'm the only daughter of Khoine in existence. I had bonded with Leo the previous winter, after my mother almost killed him. About five months later when she sent him to Calypso's Island, she decided to get rid of another thorn in her side. Me. In the end, I fell in love with Leo, we got off the island together, had some Starbucks and kicked mother earth's ass!

Oh, and the Snowbird thing. He decided to give me a nickname, then Hedwig showed up, and the rest is history.

Draco was chuckling at us, until a voice behind Leo, a bored looking Thalia, a giggling Piper, and several other people said "Miss me, Dragon?"

Draco's face was priceless. His jaw dropped, eyes bugged out, and managed to stammer out "N-neeks?"

I wanted to laugh at his reaction more than anything. But, Old Dumbles was looking at us rather strangely, so I decided to intervene.

"Okay love birds, cool it for a minute before Thalia throws up. Yes, Headmaster, we know them. They go to our summer camp."

The headmaster smiled knowingly. "Perhaps I shall explain what you will be doing then? Mr. Malfoy and yourself will be touring and guiding these students for at least a month to help them adjust. You will be sleeping in the separate dorms that have been arranged for them. Your things have already been sent there. Mr. Malfoy, do you recall the way to the secret painting?" At Draco's nod, he continued. "The password is Hydra. I wish you all a wonderful evening."

Dumbledore melted into the shadows after this announcement.

I took the opportunity of the group silence to take a head count: Leo, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna.

"So, guys. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, what the Hades are you doing here?" I stated simply.

Leo laughed. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Piper smacked him upside the head.

"Piper, that's my job." I whined to to the Cherokee girl, who just flashed me grin.

"Sorry Saffy. You can do it too!"

Leo promptly hid behind Frank. "Don't kill me Snowbird!" He exclaimed.

I just smiled at him. " I won't Leo."

His face relaxes, and he comes out from behind Frank. I decide this is the opportune moment to finish my sentence. "Not yet anyway."

leo's face contorts into one of horror, and takes of down the hallway. I turn to Draco, who is leaning on Nico, both trying not to fall over from laughing.

"I've got to go get that idiot. See you lot in our dorm later, okay?"

Draco just nods, and falls off of Nico's shoulder, straight to the floor.

**-Line Break- Line Break-**

Leo Valdez is dead when I find him. Dead. I've been all over this castle, and still haven't found him.

My thoughts are cut off by an arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me into an alcove, that in all my years at Hogwarts I've never noticed.

Leo was standing in the tiny space, grinning like a madman at me. "Leo Valdez! I've been all over this damn castle! Where the Hades have you been. Don't tell me that you've bee here the entire time!" I whisper shout at him.

I'm not sure what I expected his reaction to this to be, but I really wasn't expecting him to kiss me. Which, of course he did.

It was like all our kisses are, slow, sweet, and full of hope. Hope, that one day the pain of loss will end, and we will come our on the other side together.

That was when I lost it. Just started bawling. Leo's eyes, from what I could see in them, we're full of concern.

"Saf, what is it? did I do something wrong?" The worry in his voice almost makes me more hysterical than I already am.

"Leo, you know. You'll get it. My dad..." I can barely piece together that much. Leo has to remember how much I cried on Ogygia. How he'd comfort me, but not say sorry. He knew. He'd gone through the same thing. And for the last two weeks, with the Weasley's and Harry, I didn't let myself be sad, or cry. This dam has been treating to burst for days. I'm just glad it burst while Leo was here.

Leo lowers himself and me to the floor. I sob into his shirt, and eventually, fall asleep.

**A/N: And voila! The official first second chapter I've ever published! Three cheers for IPads and insomnia! Haha, but really you all are amazing, thank you for the reviews!**

**Btw Lays: NOBODY WANTS A MEATLOAF FLAVORED CHIP!**

**Sorry, I'm on spotify, and the lays ad is driving me nuts.**

**Disclaimer: I own Saffy. That's it. No Hogwarts. No Camp Halfblood. No Leo. :(**

**As always, reviews are cherished!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

I was worried. Sapphire hadn't come back from her talk with the headmaster last night, and this morning was nowhere to be found. I walked into breakfast nervously.

As I sat down to breakfast, Draco Malfoy entered the great hall, holding the hand of some boy I didn't recognize. Both seemed rather agitated. I moved to intercept them.

"Oi, Malfoy! Where is Sapphire?" I asked roughly.

The dark haired boy sniggered. "Did he just call her _Sapphire_?" He asked incredulously.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah Neeks, most people here call her Sapphire. Cause ya know, that is her name. And Potter, we are attempting to locate your precious god sister. So move."

I stared. This was the end of the world. It had to be. Malfoy had just said ya. I'd never heard him use anything more than the most perfect of language.

The pair pushed past me, and headed towards Dumbledore. Malfoy said a few words to him, and his expression went from one of confusion to one of pure amusement.

I moved closer in order to hear what they were saying.

"...chased him down the hallway you say? And no one has seen them since? This is a most interesting development." Dumbledore was saying.

"It's not an interesting development. It's Saf and Leo being, well, Saf and Leo. They pull stunts like this all the time. Remember that time when they hid in bunker nine, and no one could find them for days?" The dark haired boy I'd only heard Malfoy address as 'Neeks', began to ramble. Malfoy elbowed him in the gut.

"Owch Sunshine, that hurt!"

"Shut up Zombie Dude."

"That's just cold Dray. Colder than Saffy's mother."

I blink, startled. "You know Sapphire's _mother_?"

Draco looked at me in surprise, as though he had forgotten that I was even there.

'Neeks' on the other hand, didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, her mom's a total bi-" Draco slammed his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Nico. Not in front of the headmaster." He hissed.

My god sister chose this moment to enter the hall, looking very disheveled. She was accompanied by a scrawny-ish boy, who was also rather disheveled, and whose shirt was stained by what looked like motor oil, and tears. Both were singing the My Little Pony theme song as loud as they possibly could.

"MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY, AH AAH AAH AAH MY LITTLE PONY  
I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE  
MY LITTLE PONY  
UNTIL YOU SHARED ALL ITS MAGIC WITH ME!  
BIG ADVENTURE  
TONS OF FUN  
A BEAUTIFUL HEART  
FAITHFUL AND STRONG  
SHARING KINDNESS  
IT'S AN EASY FEAT!  
AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE, UEAH MY LITTLE PONY,  
DO YOU KNOW YOUR ALL MY VERY BEST... FRIENDS!"

The entire hall sat, staring in a stunned silence.

Draco sighed, and shook his head, as though this were a common occurrence.

Nico turned to Dumbledore, and said cheerfully, " Well, never mind. It appears that Saf and Leo have done it again. Damn it. Why do they get all the fun entrances?"

The last part of the this question was directed at Draco, who promptly pulled Nico to Slytherin table, pulled him on top of the table, and kissed him.

The floor of the great hall makes a bloody terrible pillow.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, and everybody else's isn't in it. I just thought it would show off how weird Leo and Saffy can be, and introduce Harry to Darco and Nico. *Winky face*. BTW, I'm on my iPad, at 11:55 Pm on a school night. The insomnia monster strikes again!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything you recognize. Including the MLP theme song.**

**Reviews are cherished!**

**Oh, and I realize that Nico is really OOC in this chapter, I just thought it made it funnier.**


End file.
